fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Izak Lariot
Izak Lariot (イザック・ラリオット Izakku Rariotto) Appearance In his Phoenix Force form, he transforms into a humanoid bird, he has an white phoenix's head (with the inside of his beak his mouth is visible) with black streaks running down it, his now black hair extends to an extensive length. His body is covered in red feathers and his arms and feet become bird-like with sharp talons, as well as large bird-wings from his back, and his chest is left exposed and covered in various tattoo markings. Personality Izak Lariot believes that beauty is everything in life, revealing him right from his first appearance as someone narcissist and blind by his apparent beauty. He is very vain and flamboyant, believing himself to be the "most beautiful being in all creation" and refers to himself as "lord". Like his fellow guild members, he holds his master in high regard and refers to him as "his majesty." He acts in very strange ways, being extremely flashy and acting as if he was a drag queen and that makes others doubt his sexual orientation, even though he tries to appeal to the women he finds attractive. While he always makes himself look like a fool and a lunatic, he still finds his way of being the most beautiful way of living. However, despite this facade, he is the most talented member of his guild and is considered very strong even by strangers, as his name is known through the land. His signature magic led to his fame grow, something that always boosted his ego and that led him to act in an even more flamboyant manner. He can still be serious in a battle, and usually goes all-out with no mercy against others. History Magic and Abilities Magic Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic (火の滅鳳魔法 Ka no Metsuhō Mahō): This magic allows Izak to utilize all the powers of a fire phoenix, with the ability to engulf his body in flames and regenerate his body's injuries. Fire Phoenix Slayer Magic is a magic that can only be learned from the fire phoenix who's name is unknown. With this magic, the user is able of "eating" any existent fire, as well as fire from Dragon Slayers, making them higher than them in power, but are still weaker than God Slayers, and are vulnerable to their powers. *'Fire Phoenix's Scream' (火鳳の悲鳴 Kahō no Himei): The user takes a deep breath then exhales and releases fire from their mouth. The most basic of basic Phoenix Slayer spells. Izak also seemed to be able to gather fire from other parts of his body and charge this spell along with those flames, increasing the range and sheer power of the technique. He also seemed to create the apparition of a phoenix on the background after releasing the stream of flames. .]] *'Fire Phoenix's Crimson Feathers' (火鳳の紅羽 ''Kahō no Benihane): While in Phoenix Force, Izak releases a stream of red feathers that can be set on fire and that explode in contact. Phoenix Force (フェニックスフォース Fenikkusu Fōsu): While in Phoenix Force, a user of this magic is enfulfed in extremely hot flames, hotter than regular, and reveal their body completely modified, as they gain a phoenix-like physiology, with red wings and red feathers all throughout their body. It is, out of all three types of Slayer Forces, the one that forces the biggest changes in the appearance of the user. Abilities Equipment Relationships Trivia Quotes Major Battles Navigation